User talk:Lcawte
User colours Hey Lcawte, how do you get the admins/b'crats to have different colours than other users in the RC? Is it in the cascading style sheets? Ajraddatz : Yup, its also rollbacks. I have it set personally for me on Central as well so I can see my edits. MediaWiki:Common.css/usercol -- 19:12, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. Ajraddatz (I shall get meh sig over here sometime) ::: Wow, that was wierd.. I just clicked the link off google as you left the first message. P.S You could use or where ever your sig is... just put that code on a user subpage or something? -- 19:19, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::Actually, I can't. It really messes things up! See here! You can only template fetch from central. 19:21, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :::::Thats wierd... -- 19:24, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :Oh ya... Anyways, how does you make it work? See here. Ajr :: Add this to the skin code, Common.css is probally best: @import "/index.php?title=MediaWiki:Common.css/usercol&action=raw&ctype=text/css"; -- 19:34, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks, probably just need a hard refresh :) 19:37, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :::: Did you get it working? -- 19:46, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :::::Not yet, oh, BTW, they are very different games. 19:50, October 27, 2009 (UTC){ {undent} Yeah I know, I own a copy of AoM, I had a copy of one of the AoE's, but I cant find it anywhere. I saw that it wasnt working, not sure why not though, I'll have a look. -- 19:51, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :Aren't! That is what I meant... 19:57, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::They are very different in my mind... Anyways, check w:c:ageofempires:User:Lcawte/monaco.css and copy the code in where yours is, it works for a second or so, but it flashes out, probally a fight between the 2 CSS'... -- 20:00, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Ya, copied. Lets see... 20:03, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Re: Congratulations! * Thanks very much! :) Sorry I haven't been editing much around here, but I know absolutely nothing about customs- but let me know if I can do anything though :) 23:21, November 1, 2009 (UTC) What is thsi wiki I don't really understand this wiki -- 02:25, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Custom Lego Wiki is a wiki about Custom Organsizations that dont fit in with Brickipedia, but also a place to show off a custom creation! -- 16:17, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello Lcawte. I wanted to say thanks for helping me get elected for BOTM last month. I'm going to do some more edits for a bit here. Also, I don't really know how File:Guns.jpg and File:Thunderbolt.jpg are incorrectly named. If you could shine some light I'm willing to become one of the top users here. Thanks, GG 360 10:47 12/12 2009 :For starters they were uploaded by a blocked user... I havnt got round to writing up the nameing scheme page, but basicly, there is going to be a naming scheme and they dont fit in, -- 17:14, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Color When I looked at the recent changes menu, I saw that your name has color around it. I'd like to have a shade of blue around my name but I don't know how. If you can tell me how it would be appreciated. Thanks, [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 14:41, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :Color's are applied for Ranks, Bcat's get the Gold you saw, Blue is either Sysop or Rollback, I cant remember. -- 16:51, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Nighthawk's is blue, and he's rollback. I'd like to earn it, so can you give me an editcount dead-line that I can get rollback from? [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 16:57, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :Err no. Rollback is not based on Edit count. Rollback is vandal fighting tool and isnt really needed here at the moment as I check the wiki all the time. Nighthawk has it as he's helpful and he's Bcat on Bricki, he did alot to help set up this wiki. -- ::I've always wanted to know why Coup is an admin, yet has a low editcount? [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 17:01, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::This wiki was started per Brickipedai decision, he was voted admin at that time. Now this wiki is more seperate and votes for that sorta stuff is here. -- 17:03, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::It must get a bit lonely. I'll try to send out the message to brickipedians, and sorry for the comment on user of the month. Just a joke. Anyways I changed it. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 17:09, December 19, 2009 (UTC) {undent} This wiki is already advertised enough to Brickipedia, theres a userbox, we're on the top of the new page screen, Main Page, all sorts. -- 17:11, December 19, 2009 (UTC)